


The kind of boy you can take home to Mother, but not to Father.

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedsharing, Blow Jobs, Earth AU, Fake Dating, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Good Honerva, Human lotor, Let’s just pretend canon doesn’t exist for a minute, M/M, Rimming, RomCom Logic, The Sex(tm) hair bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lotor is sick of his father’s pestering overnever bringing anyone homeso he talks his neighbor into coming to a holiday party with him. He didn’t even mind if it meant caring for those infernal bunnies the next time Shiro was on a business trip.When they get to the gates of his father’s mansion, Shiro freezes and tries to back out- but Lotor refuses to listen.He really should have listened.





	The kind of boy you can take home to Mother, but not to Father.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> So, to find the bottle of alcohol, I typed “ridiculously expensive alcohol” into google and picked something that this version of Shiro wouldn’t balk at. He’s really, really rich. Like… could be a sugar daddy to three very needy sugar babies with expensive taste kinda rich thanks to the (briefly mentioned) accident.  
> Also, sorry for not naming his parents...  
> (Also sorry that I got eager and only had grammarly to back up my writing skills)

Shiro probably should have asked a few more questions before agreeing to this entire stupid scheme. The ornate D on the gate in front of him was familiar. _Too familiar._

He knew if he looked hard enough, he’d find all the letters of Daibazaal hidden in the swirls surrounding the bold D.

“Lotor, this is a bad idea, you don’t-”

Lotor cut him off. “No. You agreed. My parents expect my wonderful boyfriend of  _six months_ to walk in there, all muscles and smiles. You are  _not_ backing out. They will love you.”

Shiro wasn’t convinced. “But-”

“No. You promised. I simply can not and will not endure yet another one of these functions with their snide remarks about getting ‘too old for grandchildren.’ You agreed to pretend for the party, and I would hate to think you aren't a man of your word.”

Before this all started, he hadn’t even figured out if Lotor was  _into_ men yet. “But… you’re… I’m a _man,_ Lotor. I can’t exactly deliver on the whole grandkids front.”

Lotor sighed. “Adoption, Shiro.”

Shiro was too busy with the distraction of them expecting their twenty-eight-year-old son to be ready for kids to explain exactly  _why_ he was the worst fake boyfriend for Lotor to have brought.

They got out of Lotor’s car and handed off the keys to the valet- because  _of course,_ the Daibazaal family would hire one for the party… or maybe they were just there all the time.

Either explanation would not surprise Shiro.

Lotor immediately slung an arm around Shiro and dragged him up to the door, already playing the dutiful boyfriend. For a moment Shiro appreciated the feeling- he had agreed for a reason after all. Unfortunately, before he could remember that he was about to ruin every single chance he had with his crush, the front door was opening and Shiro was being whisked inside.

It had been a simple enough request when his very hot neighbor showed up and asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend for the holidays- Shiro was  _weak_ for guys bigger than him. Lotor might not have too much height on him, but his  _shoulders._ Shiro would place his entire savings account on Lotor being able to manhandle him without even breaking a sweat. And Shiro  _really_ wanted that.

“Come on, let's see if we can find my parents, then we can leave at the first opportunity. I am sure it will be quick.”

 _Quicker than you’re expecting once he sees me,_ Shiro thought. “Yeah, sure. No problem.”

Shiro stopped himself from saying that if it was any other family he’d be happy to spend a week or more pretending. Keith always snickered about Shiro being a disaster, but at least he had  _some_ self-preservation.

It seemed like Lotor’s parents had yet to join the party, not that Shiro minded much. Lotor had gotten them both pleasantly buzzed with the cocktails that were floating about, never straying far from Shiro’s side for long.

About ten minutes after he realized he was just the wrong side of buzzed, Shiro was leaning into Lotor’s side when he felt his not-boyfriend stiffen up. He recognized Honerva from the old photographs, but Zarkon was nowhere to be seen.

“Mother.”

“Lotor, is this the wonderful boy you’ve told me about?”

Shiro tried to collect himself and stand up straighter, offering his fake hand and a real smile. Honerva shook it then held it up to inspect. “They did wonderful work on this after your accident, darling.”

Lotor looked at him and barely stopped himself from questioning how his mother knew anything about Shiro.

Shiro just scratched his neck with his left hand. “Well, Allura wouldn’t have it any other way, she insisted Alfor wouldn’t have either.”

She nodded, still gently running her fingers over the parts of the metal that were exposed. “Alfor would have been much less understanding about your reluctance.” She curled and uncurled the fingers one by one, smiling as they worked as expected. “This was one of my favorite projects before I retired- I just barely missed being there to see it working. Perhaps one day you’ll indulge an old woman?”

Shiro blushed at that. “I didn’t know you worked for Galra Tech, but I would be happy to let you look at it.”

She waved it off. “It was almost a lifetime ago, dearest. Now, let's get some food in you. You look as if Lotor hasn’t been feeding you.”

Lotor squawked at that. “Mother! He is-”

She just smiled and pulled Shiro away. “You go on and catch up with Ezor and Axca- they’ve been looking for you. I’m going to get to know this darling boy.”

“He is _not_ a boy, mother.” He exclaimed before slouching and muttering, “and you seem to know him just fine as it is.”

Shiro wanted to explain exactly why he was  _well known_ by the rest of the Daibazaal family, but all he could do was offer a small smile and follow the intimidating woman tugging him to the food table.

“I was wondering if it was you when he started to talk about you last year.”

Shiro just looked around, wondering how to gracefully avoid the coming reminder of how he should probably leave and ‘break up’ with Lotor. He missed her comment about how long ago Lotor starting to talk about him.

“If you didn’t appear so shocked as you pulled up, I might think you found him just to annoy Zarkon more.”

“I-”

She smiled and waved him off. “Dearest, don’t worry, I’ve since realized you’ve not got a single vindictive bone in your body.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide. “But, how?”

She pulled up her purse and offered him a small screen. “My husband has always been quite the paranoid man.”

She flipped through a bunch of views on the screen, covering every inch of the area, zooming in and out easily. Shiro had no doubt about the paranoia.

“My husband is also currently _unaware_ of your presence, I wished to speak with you first so he wouldn’t scare you off right away.”

Shiro looked over at her, puzzled.

“I have my ways, dearest, don’t concern yourself with that. Lotor says you’ve been dating since summer?”

Shiro nodded. “He accompanied me on my annual _‘run away where no one blows off fireworks’_ trip.” Lotor had joined him on his trek into the desert- though he was pretty sure the man would never make that mistake again. Lotor was very much so  _not_ the camping type. They decided it was best to just use that as a good fake first date.

She laughed a bit before rubbing over his prosthetic. “I’m sure it will get better in the future. Plus I imagine my son attempting to be one with nature was a good distraction.”

Shiro blushed as he remembered the trip. It had been the first time he saw Lotor in less than his normal business suit- his dark skin showed off every single muscle he had, and when he got out of the small lake they were near, Shiro had to sit down to avoid embarrassing himself.

Not that Keith had let it slide that easily.

“You might want to go rescue him. He seems rather overwhelmed, don’t mind the brute though- he’s still upset Lotor wouldn’t attend prom with him all those years ago.”

Shiro looked over and found a man standing too close to his boyfriend-  _fake boyfriend_ he reminded himself- and Lotor looked very displeased with the man doing his best to tower over him.

Shiro offered a smile to Honerva before slinking through the crowd to Lotor, pressing himself between the two and pulling Lotor’s tense arms around him. The taller man in front of them sneered down at Shiro.

“You’re dating a _runt_ now?”

Lotor let out a displeased sound, but Shiro cut him off. “He doesn’t seem to mind my size. Makes for a tight fit.”

Lotor’s arms tightened around him and Shiro worried for a second that he overstepped, so Shiro put on his best innocent face. “I mean, he did ruin that one shirt but his muscles look _amazing_ in my clothes.”

The brute in front of him looked ready to punch both of them but was cut off by a sound behind Lotor that had him tensing up even more than Shiro’s sassy remark had.

“Sendak, I believe my son has made his interest in you clear already- and that is to say he has no interest. Leave.”

Shiro stiffened up right after Lotor did, but Honerva was speaking quickly after. “I’m sure Ulaz would be up for a conversation.”

Sendak looked ready to argue, but something Honerva did made him flinch and walk away. Shiro wasn't sure who he should be the most afraid of in the family at this point. The headlines would read _"Takashi Shirogane, Military Contractor Missing- Presumed Dead"_  at this rate.

Zarkon spoke next. “Now let’s get a look at the man who has charmed our only son.”

Shiro put on his best media smile as Zarkon came to stand in front of them and he watched as Zarkon’s entire expression changed. The man was a good foot taller than Shiro and it was obvious where Lotor got his coloring and bulk from- Honerva was smaller and slightly lighter but she was still a bit bigger than Shiro.

Zarkon snarled and narrowed his eyes at Lotor. “The entire world of available people. And you bring _him_ here, Lotor?”

Lotor’s fingers dug into Shiro’s arm and he could feel the pressure on his prosthetic as well.

Honerva shook her head and offered Shiro a smile, but Zarkon continued. “Really, _any single person on this planet_ \- hell, with our money and looks, you could probably even find someone already taken!”

Shiro agreed with the thought but flinched at the volume- though at least now he knew Lotor was either bi or pan… granted, this reaction just proved it was pointless anyway. He just kept the smile going as Lotor looked between his father and Shiro.

“Oh, I’m sorry Father, I don’t know what you mean.”

Shiro felt Lotor hook his chin over Shiro’s shoulder, making Zarkon glare at them even more and Honerva smile.

“You know exactly who this is, do not play with me.”

Shiro went to squirm away, feeling the gaze of Zarkon sharpen as Lotor provoked him. “Well, of course, I know who my boyfriend is… I am just not sure I know why he annoys you so much.”

Zarkon bent slightly to look Shiro in the eyes. “You knew though.”

Shiro shook his head. “Not until I saw the gates.”

Honerva pulled on Zarkon’s shoulder. “Honey, hush now.”

Zarkon bristled at the comment, narrowing his eyes at Honerva who just winked at Shiro as she led them away. Lotor pulled away and dragged Shiro out onto one of the balconies.

“So, you know my father?”

“Yup.” Shiro shoved his hands into his pockets and looked out over the dark yard.

“Are you going to explain?”

Shiro glanced back at Lotor and had to hold in a laugh- he looked every bit the toddler his father had accused him of being back when Shiro was training under him. Though back then, he had only referred to him as  _the demon spawn_ and not _Lotor._

“You know that job I’m not allowed to talk about?”

“Yeah.”

“Your father trained me for it. And then got fired. He still blames me for it.”

Lotor hummed. “What actually happened?”

“Board didn’t want to pay insurance when he was getting close to retirement. Kept going up each year. Frail old bones or whatever.”

Lotor snorted. “Oh, I can see now why he hates you.”

Shiro shrugged. “Their words, not mine.”

“So you really didn’t know until you got here?”

Shiro laughed at that. “How exactly was I supposed to know? It’s not like I could be like-  _hey there neighbor, who’s your Dad?_ Or even tell you about my job- I’m kinda bound to secrecy and all. Most of my family still think this-” he held up the prosthetic, “is from a military accident. Because I’m a ‘military contractor’.”

Lotor laughed at that. “Fair enough. But it's not like Daibazaal is some super common last name. There’s three of us in the entire state. And we’re all here right now.”

“How was I supposed to know your name? Do you even know mine?”

“Of  _course_ I do. It’s Shiro, uh, Tilapia?”

Shiro burst out into laughter. “Exactly. You only know the  _horrible_ things they write on packages. And I only know you as Lola Debonair, Lotoad Domicile, or Locust Donovan.”

Lotor scoffed. “None of those even sound close.”

Shiro shrugged, turning back to look up at the moon. In any other circumstance, this would be romantic. It’s just his luck that he’s out here with the guy he likes and they’re just talking shop. He turned back and looked at Lotor. “Listen, why don’t we just head out. I don’t see how this is going to make your life any easier. I’m pretty sure _no romantic prospects_ would beat _me_ in his eyes, so…” He gestured toward the door.

Lotor glanced back at the room, catching Zarkon getting lectured by Honerva off in one of the corners. He smiled and turned to Shiro. “What do you say we make a little deal. Whoever gets the best reaction owes the other a bottle of Macallan 30?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that. “Sounds interesting. What are the rules?”

Lotor thought it over. “Clothes stay on, no upsetting my Mother, and it only counts if it’s couple-oriented actions.”

“Who’s reactions will count?”

“Father, Sendak… Probably any of the stuffy old crowd, I think.”

Shiro laughed. “It’s a deal. But I’ll have you know, years of being Keith’s best friend has ended with me having no shame when a good bottle of alcohol is on the line.”

Shiro shook his hand and dragged him inside without letting go. Lotor chuckled as Shiro pulled him in close for a slow dance, not caring that the rest of the party was ignoring the elevator music Zarkon always insisted on playing. It was a hard song to dance to, but Shiro was always the _go big or go home_  type.

Lotor leaned in close after a few spins around. “One point for Sendak, Father isn’t watching though. Pity for you.”

Shiro laughed out loud, throwing his head back before resting it on Lotor’s chest. “Check again. I believe that’s another few points.”

Lotor glanced around and noticed a few sneers sent their way, and one pointed look from Honerva. Lotor dragged him off the ‘dancefloor’ shortly after that, snagging another two drinks. Shiro quickly downed his and pressed into Lotor’s side.

Lotor decided to try to rack up some points by dragging Shiro around, using pet names in front of all the guests. He was currently talking to a man named Sal who was apparently one of the cooks at the mansion- yes, as Shiro was informed, there were more than one for the couple and staff.

Lotor had pulled Shiro in front of him, gently rocking them as they talked. “How have Mother and Father been treating you? Still good?”

“Of course! There is nothing better than providing sustenance for the noble house of Daibazaal.”

Shiro had to try hard to not laugh at the overly-formal speech.

“Perhaps when I have my sweetums over for a romantic dinner I will have you supply the food then. He has an awful sweet tooth, though.”

Shiro almost felt bad as the chef’s face lit up at the idea. “I have the perfect idea, Master Lotor! Maple glazed-”

Lotor waved him off. “You know I love surprises. Plus, we wouldn’t want to give my bunny here a craving.”

Shiro tapped Lotor’s arm as one of his relatives scrunched up his nose at the nickname. Lotor was still one point behind and Shiro had no intention of dropping eight grand on a bottle of sherry, no matter how much money he had.

Plus, he had plans to get Lotor drunk enough with it to forget any awkward flirting- test the waters and then go from there when they sobered up. That way, when Lotor laughed him off, he’d be the only one to remember. But that would only work if Lotor was the one to present him with the bottle- it’s poor taste to invite yourself to drink someone else’s alcohol, even if you did bring it.

By the time they made it back around to Zarkon, Lotor had racked up an impressive ten cringes and Shiro was slightly ahead with twelve cringes and one disapproving retreat. Lotor had laughed at the woman once she was out of earshot.

Shiro straightened out his jacket. “I don’t see what her problem was.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps it was one too many thinly veiled reference to a dick?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, it couldn't be that. I think she just doesn’t like vegetables.” He pressed his lips together to avoid laughing, “such a shame, really. Eggplants have _such_ wonderful health benefits.”

Lotor just shook his head and followed Shiro back to the bar. “I think we might have to call a driver at this rate.”

A voice came from behind them. “Nonsense, you’ll stay with us!”

Lotor glanced back to see his father’s face, he obviously did not agree. “I’d hate to be an imposition, Mother, but thank you. I think we shall just borrow a driver.”

She shook her head. “Darling, you know our normal staff attends this event.”

Lotor froze, looking over to Shiro, who was now blushing.

“Your old room is free, I know it’s only a queen but I’m sure it will work just fine.”

Shiro stepped forward at that. “I would normally love to take you up on that but I’m afraid I don’t have any of my things here-”

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. “Do you take issue with staying in my house? As my wife has pointed out to me tonight, you are our guest and we should make an effort to leave _certain things_ in the past.”

Shiro blushed harder at the thought- spending an evening pretending to be his crush’s boyfriend was fine… overnight, issues might _pop_ _up._ But his mother would take a flight across the country and drag him around by his ear if he was caught being so rude. “I don’t have anything to wear-”

“Oh I’m sure Lotor would lend you something, boys always love seeing us in their things.” Honvera laughed as Lotor and Zarkon both sputtered, pulling herself from Zarkon’s arm and pulling on Shiro again. “The ladies from the club want to meet you.”

Lotor let out a pained sound and Zarkon laughed- a sound Shiro hadn’t heard in years- it did not bode well for him.

It didn’t take long to realize _why_ this had produced the sounds he heard. He had been poked, prodded, and received an entire slew of backhanded compliments… or maybe they were pleasant insults… either way, he was barely holding onto what Allura called his PR smile.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder. “Erva, dearest, I think our son would appreciate having his boyfriend back.”

Shiro offered a smaller, real smile as Zarkon pulled him away, watching Honerva roll her eyes.

“You lasted longer than most in that group- a bunch of witches they are.”

Shiro just laughed and took the drink that was handed to him- he had already lost count of how many he had downed, which is how he ended up being led down a hall into Zarkon’s study.

“I haven’t placed it yet,” Zarkon took a long sip of his own drink, “But one or both of you is lying.”

Shiro choked on his drink.

“I will figure out, my security informed me they were _unaware_ of Lotor’s dating you. Which is rare.”

“Sir, I-”

“I get it. I am a secretive man myself.”

Shiro wasn’t sure what to do.

“Erva  _was_ right though. It is far past time that I forgive- or rather, accept there was nothing to forgive.”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “I- I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Say you will consider a fresh start? I let my pride get the best of me. Didn’t want to admit I was getting too old.”

Shiro shrugged. “I never did hold it against you.”

When he looked up, Zarkon was pushing a pencil around his desk and thinking about something. “You can sit, you know. I’m sure you need some time to recover from Erva’s club witches.”

“They weren’t-”

“They _are,_ and everyone knows it. The Druid Society is a force to be reckoned with and they all know it and take advantage of their power.”

Shiro laughed and took another sip, settling into the leather couch. They talked for a bit longer before Lotor showed up in the doorway, glaring at his father.

“It looks as though you’re missed. Take good care of him. I will be back to the party shortly.”

Shiro offered a handshake before being dragged down the hall back to the party, resuming their earlier game of upsetting everyone. After his talk with Zarkon, Shiro pointed his efforts towards the druid’s club- successfully getting enough point to make Lotor comment about reconsidering the rules.

It wasn’t Shiro’s fault that they had practically handed him all the ammunition that he needed.

Everything was going great until one of the chef’s kids came running up and pointed out the mistletoe above them.

They had absolutely _not_ discussed kissing.

But, Shiro just shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Lotor- a challenge. If he was anything like his father, Shiro wouldn’t have to wait long. Zarkon never backed down from a challenge, and with a little debate, it seemed like Lotor wouldn’t either.

So, it wasn’t an ideal setup for a first (and probably last) kiss, but some things couldn’t be helped.

Lotor leaned forward and quickly kissed Shiro, a gentle press of their lips that stayed just long enough to not look like it was two grade schoolers not wanting to catch cooties, but Shiro could say it was probably one of the dumbest challenges he had ever raised. First off, he barely even got a kiss out of it. And second… it just left him wanting to grab Lotor’s jacket and mess up his perfect hair.

Sendak’s voice boomed from next to them. “I should have known the _runt_ was all talk.”

Lotor turned to snap at Sendak, sneer forming on his lips. Shiro stepped between them and followed through on his earlier thought- grabbing the front of his jacket, snapping one of the buttons with his metal hand, and pulling Lotor against his lips for a proper kiss. If Sendak wanted a show, Shiro would give him one. And if he didn’t- well, Shiro was petty.

Once Lotor was against him, Shiro slid his left hand into Lotor’s hair, keeping him pressed firmly against Shiro’s lips. Shiro tilted to the side, letting his lips part to suck gently on Lotor’s bottom lip. Lotor wrapped an arm around Shiro and pulled him in closer, moving him like he weighed nothing.

Yes, Lotor could definitely just throw him around and Shiro was _so weak_ for that.

Right as Shiro had finally gotten Lotor to open his mouth, a sound behind them broke them apart- Lotor’s arms dropping from around Shiro. Shiro blushed and ducked his head, taking a step back. Once he turned, he felt arms wrap back around him from behind and Lotor leaned to whisper in his ear.

“I think you won.”

 _Right,_ Shiro quickly came down from the feeling of kissing Lotor, _this is just a game to him._ “Yeah. Told you I would.”

Shiro was just happy Lotor couldn’t see his fake smile.

Lotor did, unfortunately, notice the rapid decline in his mood after that happened. He kept trying to figure out the issue but Shiro was good at avoiding the topic. _Another_ remnant of having Keith as a best friend.

By the time the party had died down and they were shuffled off to their room- despite Shiro volunteering, _multiple times,_ to help with cleanup- Lotor looked upset. More upset than he had when they explained they’d sleep _on the ground_ in the forest.

When they closed the door, Shiro dove for the clothes that had been set aside for him and ran to the nearest door.

“Shiro-”

He cut Lotor off as he ducked into the room. “I gotta change!”

 _“That_ is the closet.”

“Oh.”

“I can always point out the bathroom? I assume you will be needing to visit there anyway. They will have set up a grooming kit for you.”

There was a pause, and Shiro briefly considering camping in the closet until Lotor fell asleep. “That would be nice.”

Lotor just raised an eyebrow as he tried to exit the closet with dignity, pointing across the room to the other door. Shiro blushed as he walked past, trying to avoid looking at Lotor. He dragged his feet as much as possible, hoping Lotor might fall asleep while he was busy, so they wouldn’t have to talk.

But eventually, he couldn’t brush his teeth any longer and smoothed out the too-big shirt that smelled like Lotor before cracking open the door to see Lotor sitting on the chair near the window, scrolling through things on his phone.

“So. I feel I should apologize.” Lotor placed the phone down before turning to face Shiro, “I must have overstepped at some point.”

“No, I-”

Lotor put up his hand. “It is very clear that you were unhappy with one of my actions tonight.”

Shiro blushed. “No, really-”

“And I do not wish to lose your friendship.”

Lotor was looking at his face to watch his smile tighten up this time. “You won’t. Good night.”

Shiro immediately climbed into bed and ignored the few attempts Lotor made to start talking, and he gave up after a few minutes. Shiro was almost asleep when the bed shifted again and he could feel Lotor staring at him, but he was too tired to deal with the conversation anymore.

It’s not like he could just say _that was my favorite kiss ever and I want about a million more._

So, he took the coward’s way out and shut his eyes and steadied his breathing. He heard a sigh from behind him but eventually fell asleep. Shiro ended up cuddled into Lotor’s side during the night, his right side draping over Lotor in their blanket cocoon. Shiro woke up to Lotor gently speaking, but as soon as he moved the speech stopped and they both carefully untangled themselves.

Lotor was nice enough to not mention the fact that Shiro had been painfully hard against his hip.

When they headed out, they were pulled into breakfast by Honerva, who wouldn’t take no for an answer _especially_ since she wanted to ask Shiro a bunch of question about the arm. Lotor had given in and sat at the table and they all talked peacefully.

Lotor was the one to finally break things up. “Well, Mother I _do_ have things to attend to this afternoon, so I think we’ll take our leave now. Thank you for breakfast.”

“You know you are welcome anytime, and Shiro, you are as well.”

Shiro offered a smile and wave and let himself be shuffled towards the door. They had almost made it out safely- able to silently ‘break up’ before the next holiday season, making Lotor need to nurse his broken heart- when Zarkon stopped them.

“I trust Erva invited you to come over for the new year’s celebration?”

Shiro froze- it was just supposed to be this party when he agreed, but that was in a little over a week… was he just supposed to say _nope, we’re breaking up in about ten seconds?_

Honerva appeared behind him. “No, I’m afraid I was distracted by the arm, dear. You two simply must come though.”

“I usually spend it with Keith. We call my parents and-”

“Well, he is invited as well, of course.”

_Oh, God. Now he was going to have to explain this to Keith._

Zarkon offered his hand for a parting handshake. “I’m sure you will be there. You never were late a day to the office, I doubt your personal life is any different. You three can all sneak off to video chat whenever you need to.”

“And we will give Keith one of the guest rooms as well so you can all stay here and not worry about the drive- people are terrible on New Years, always drinking and thinking they’re still fine to drive!” Honerva added, cheerful as an angel of death could be. 

And with that, Shiro was agreeing because he couldn’t think of another excuse. Lotor was tense next to him the entire time, but didn’t argue the fact. The entire ride home was tense but neither seemed willing to break the silence. They hadn’t managed to talk in the short drive to their houses and Shiro didn’t risk anything, jumping out quickly and heading into his house. 

 

He kept up the avoidance for a couple days until Keith’s weekly dinner visit trapped him. Lotor knocked on the door shortly after Keith settled in, the light wooden box with the burnt logo and 30 marking it as Shiro’s prize in his hands and a scary smile on his face. Keith- the traitor- let him in and invited him to stay for dinner.

Shiro needed a new best friend.

Dinner went relatively well, all things considered. After, they settled on Shiro’s porch and opened the Sherry, watching the sunset.

“So, I assume I will need to make your excuses for Thursday?”

Shiro choked on his drink.

“That’s definitely a yes. I think we can tell Mother and Father you were under the weather and Keith would prefer to not come without you.”

Keith looked between the two and smiled. “Come where?”

 _“Keith,”_ Shiro rasped out, still trying to clear the alcohol from his throat.

Lotor looked over to Shiro. “Oh, you didn’t tell him? Mother would be appalled.”

Maybe he should just let himself drown in the sherry.

Lotor turned towards Keith. “You are cordially invited to the Daibazaal family New Year’s celebration.”

“Daibazaal.”

Shiro finally was able to breathe. “Yes, Daibazaal, as in _that_ Daibazaal.”

Keith took a sip of the sherry before smirking at Shiro. “We’ll be there.”

“Keith-”

“So, how did this happen?”

Shiro buried his face in his hands- he wasn’t going to need a new best friend because he was going to die of embarrassment.

“I asked Shiro to help me get my parents off my case about settling down and having kids. So he came to the family party with me as my boyfriend. Mother liked him enough to invite him to the New Year's Gala as well.”

Keith thankfully let it go after that- not that Shiro believed it would last- and they talked about the newest design Keith was working on, a model Shiro would probably be testing within the year. He hoped that the topic would be dropped, but then Lotor left and Keith turned a smile towards him.

“My little Shiro is all grown up.”

“I’m older than you.”

Keith ignored him. “Finally getting a kiss at midnight from the neighbor.”

Shiro grabbed the glasses and walked inside while Keith laughed. 

* * *

Shiro had not managed to talk Keith out of making him go to the party. Every suggestion on skipping was met with a look that basically translated to _tough shit, Shirogane._

Keith showed up with Lance the night of the party and he forced Shiro into a nicer shirt, commenting on how he needed to at least _pretend_ to put in an effort. Two hours later, Lance headed back home after he deemed Shiro _ready._

“I hate you.”

Keith shrugged in response.

“You really had to get Lance involved?”

“As much as watching you suffer was amusing, I didn’t actually mean to. You know Allura invites us every year… This year Lance was sent with explicit directions to _not take no for an answer.”_

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “But did you really have to tell him it was my  _crush_ and we were crashing there? He made me _prove to him_ that my underwear are in good shape.”

Keith snorted.

“He knew this was a fake date and still _tried to make me wear lace underwear, Keith.”_

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. “You have lace for him to pick? That’s your own fault.”

Shiro blushed and looked away, ignoring the laughter now coming from Keith. “Adam said I always looked good in it.”

“Too much information.”

Shiro smirked at the look on Keith’s face. He might not hold a grudge against Adam, but Keith always would. They had a rough patch right after they split up, but since then Shiro had forgiven everything and realized they were headed in two different directions in life. It helped that Shiro’s life landed him next door to Lotor- the man he could stare at for hours.

Eye candy had a way of repairing broken hearts. Eye candy that was currently calling Shiro’s phone so they could head to a party.

“Okay Keith, time to go.”

“Come on, let’s go get you that kiss from loverboy.”

“Would you stop it with that? It’s not a big deal.”

Keith made another face at him.

“It’s not like it will be the first time,” Shiro added as he smiled over his shoulder at Keith who tried to stop him from walking out the door.

“SHIRO! You can’t just say that and then walk away!”

Keith glared at them the entire ride over to the mansion. Lotor had gently motioned back with a raised eyebrow and Shiro just started to laugh again, bringing a scowl from Keith. Lotor just shook his head and kept driving. When they pulled up there were more cars than there had been for the last party.

“I thought Honerva said _family_ New Years.”

Lotor laughed. “Oh, no. She said _the_ Daibazaal Family’s New Year’s Gala.”

“She did not say Gala.”

Lotor hummed, but didn’t respond besides that. Keith snorted from the back seat, arms still crossed. They walked into the party and Shiro was suddenly glad that Lance had fussed so much- they barely fit in as it was. Somehow, the party last week was more lively than tonight and Keith seemed to be on a mission to make Shiro blush so hard he'd stay red. Shiro was glad when his alarm reminded him it was time to set up the call with his Mom.

He looked around to find Keith- seeing him trapped by the Druid Society. Shiro briefly considered leaving Keith to deal with them alone after all the jokes he cracked at Shiro’s expense so far, but he really didn’t want to explain to his Mom why his best friend skipped the call this year.

Plus saying he was trapped by rabid old bints probably wouldn’t go over well with Mom.

Shiro walked over and showed Keith the alert and offered the ladies a small apology, squeezing Keith’s should as hard as he could to stop any response when they insisted Keith come back later.

Zarkon had brought them back to the office he had brought Shiro to during the first party. It was slightly less intimidating now that he was sober. The walls were lined with books in at least two languages, with deep brown leather sofas and his large desk in front of the window. Keith elbowed him out of his daze and pointed to the ringing notification.

Shiro grabbed the computer and got all set up, the call coming in a few minutes later.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad!”

Keith waved from beside him. “Hi.”

_“Takashi, Keith. Happy New Year to you both.”_

His Dad was squinting at the screen. _“Did you finally decide to go to that party you always skip?”_

Keith laughed and ignored the look from Shiro. “No, actually we’re at Shiro’s boyfriend's house.”

Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear. “I’m going to kill you.”

Her face split into a wide grin. _“Why didn’t you tell us? Oh, please say we get to meet him!”_

“I’m sure Shiro will have no problem getting him in a few minutes,” Keith gritted as Shiro pinched him hard. “They’re sickeningly adorable together.”

Shiro put on his fake smile again.

_“Then it’s settled, we’ll catch up with Keith here while you go fetch your man.”_

Shiro stood up and glared at Keith with his back to the screen, a promise of payback later.

 _“Keith, I have known you for five years now.”_ Keith nodded, still smiling at the door. _“Young man, what are you up to?”_

“I-”

_“Five years. That look is not innocent.”_

Keith looked down. “Shiro isn’t dating him, but they should be. It’s his next door neighbor and they’ve been-” he paused to think of the word, “flirting for years now.

_“Ah, and you want them together.”_

Keith shrugged. “They’ll both be happier.”

 _“And next we’ll find you someone too,”_ she smiled.

“You know I don’t much care for dating.”

She waved her hand at the screen as Shiro came back in with Lotor. They worked to get situated in the view of the camera, Shiro ending up leaning on the back of the loveseat. They talked for a bit, Keith trying not to laugh as they both tried to get Lotor to agree to visit them soon- after all, they were just in Seattle.

 _“Son I can barely see you,”_ his father smiled.

Keith smirked. “Yeah Shiro, sit with us.”

“Keith, even if I was your size I wouldn’t fit.”

Keith shrugged. “Sit on Lotor then,” looking Shiro in the eyes, “I’m pretty sure he’s fine with having you in his lap.”

Shiro glared at Keith as his parents laughed- they always found his crass humor _far_ too amusing. The rest of the conversation was had with Shiro trying his best to not wiggle too much and annoy Lotor. They said goodbye a little before the midnight countdown when Honerva came in to fetch them for the speeches, offering a small wave to the camera.

As they walked back to the party, Shiro gripped Keith. “What the _hell was that?”_

“Oh please, you both enjoyed it.”

_“Keith.”_

Keith sighed. “You’re an idiot.” He pulled free of the grip and headed off to see if Lotor was any better at this.

Shiro wasn’t sure what happened, but Zarkon was back to glaring at him after they returned, with Honerva steering them away from Lotor and Shiro.

When the countdown happened, Lotor was quick to pull Shiro into a kiss. This time, Lotor was the first to open his mouth- they kissed until they heard Keith complaining about them needing to get a room.

Lotor whispered into his ear. “Perhaps we should retire to the room?”

Shiro pulled back and looked at him. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that.”

They quickly said their goodbyes, earning another glare from Lotor’s parents and a chuckle from Keith. It was slow progress to the room, Lotor stopping them every few feet and kissing him at various spots that would, as he put it, make the Druids clutch their gaudy pearls.

Shiro got a fine art tour... sort of. He was too busy letting Lotor mark up his neck to even bother looking at most of the priceless pieces he was presented with.

They got into the room and Lotor suddenly pulled back and, _no,_ Shiro thought, _that simply is not allowed._

“Shiro. We should probably talk-”

“No. That is the worst thing to do right now.”

Lotor laughed.

“I’m not drunk. You’re not drunk. Your mouth felt _incredible_ on me and I’d very much like to show you what my mouth can do.” Probably, in the morning, he’d be mortified of his bluntness. But right now, with the ghost of a feel he got of Lotor's cock during their, he just wanted to be on his knees and well used.

“Wow.”

Shiro backed up at the reaction. “I mean, I thought that’s where this was headed,” he started to fix his clothes and head to the door, “I, uh, I can go though. Yeah. That’s what I’m going to do.”

Lotor grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss, not letting Shiro leave. “It definitely was. I only meant after this, Takashi.”

Shiro whined a bit.

“I’ll have to thank Keith for that little tip.”

 _“Keith?_ Oh fuck, what did he say.”

“He was rather crass, but insinuated you would be amenable to my advances and that you'd enjoy your proper name.”

Shiro blushed but nodded- he imagined it was something more along the lines of ‘you both want to hold each other's hands and ride each other's dicks, man up’ and he really was going to need a new best friend.

“Good, now that _that’s_ settled,” he started to undo his pants, “get on your knees.”

Scratch that- Keith was the best friend ever and he was buying him a new motorcycle. Shiro quickly knelt at Lotor’s feet, looking forward and waiting for Lotor to pull his cock out. Once he did, Shiro looked up at his face. “Fuck my mouth.”

Lotor groaned at that, sliding one hand into Shiro’s hair. “Okay, open up and make me wet.”

Shiro went to reach up to help guide Lotor when a hand wrapped around his wrist. “I would prefer if your hands stayed on your thighs or my thighs.”

Shiro nodded and wiggled closer, one hand on each of their left thighs as he tried to lick every bit of Lotor’s cock. Lotor, on the other hand, was just watching as he slowly undid his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He was enjoying the sight of the powerful man trying to follow his instructions, doing his best as Lotor’s cock moved if he put on too much pressure.

Shiro whined again and Lotor took pity, holding himself in place and letting Shiro finish his task. “Okay, I think I’m ready, are you?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, so ready.”

Lotor waited for him to open up and slowly slid into his mouth, going to pull back when he thought Shiro would choke. Shiro slide the hand on Lotor’s thigh to the back, pulling him forward until his lips were pressed against curls.

He looked up into Lotor’s eyes and slowly pulled back. “I _said_ fuck my mouth.”

He relaxed, smirking at Lotor’s expression before he opened his mouth for Lotor. This time, Lotor didn’t hesitate, groaning as he slid all the way into Shiro’s mouth, keeping a slow steady rhythm of thrusts as he held Shiro’s head still.

“Look at you, Takashi.”

Shiro closed his eyes and groaned.

“I should just get you a pillow and keep you like this all the time. Though, maybe I’ll have you naked,” Lotor motioned towards Shiro’s crotch, “I mean, from here I can tell how hard you are. But I would love to see you dripping on your thighs.”

Shiro moaned at that, almost letting go with the hand on his thigh but placing it back and gripping tight.

“I wonder if your cock or your mouth would make a bigger mess.” He wiped a bit of drool from Shiro’s chin- Shiro was pretty sure it would be his cock. 

After that he sped up until he was coming down Shiro’s throat, mumbling out a few things Shiro couldn’t understand before bending down and hauling Shiro up like he weighed less than Keith. He pressed Shiro against the wall and kissed him, tugging at his clothes as soon as he thought Shiro would stay put.

Once Shiro was sufficiently naked, he was dragged into the door he now knew was the bathroom and yup, being manhandled was still a thing for him.

“Shower. I don’t have lube here-”

Shiro pouted and let out a disgruntled sigh.

“So I am going to do something else to make it up to you.”

Shiro nodded and let his briefs drop to the floor before hopping in and starting the shower, crowding into the corner to avoid the cold water. Lotor laughed at the sight and joined him, drawing him into another kiss. They took their time touching and washing each other, Shiro taking extra care with Lotor’s long hair.

Lotor smiled and grabbed Shiro’s arms after the conditioner was in and braced them on the wall. “Keep them there and try not to collapse.”

Shiro looked over his shoulder to see Lotor whipping his hair into a bun. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those people that hates this.”

It took Shiro a second to figure out what _this_ was, but once Lotor slid between his legs and grabbed his cheeks, he couldn’t agree to it fast enough. Lotor leaned forward and started with small kisses until he could feel Shiro relax more, slowly working closer to his hole.

Shiro moaned loudly when Lotor first licked him, a gentle pressure from his balls up his entire crack. Lotor squeezed his cheeks again, spreading them farther to give himself easier access. He teased Shiro with his tongue, only occasionally licking where Shiro wanted until he whined.

“Lotor, come on… I didn’t-”

Lotor chuckled as he pressed his tongue inside, making Shiro moan again. He didn’t give Shiro a break after that, going between pressures and speeds every time that Shiro started to quiet down.

Shiro let out a particularly beautiful sound when Lotor gently ran his tongue in slow circles around his rim. He ended up leaning against his forearms after that, moaning out a steady stream of _please, yes, that._

Lotor kept going until Shiro was shaking and the water had started to cool off. He let his one hand drift forward to stroke Shiro until he was coming all over Lotor’s hand. Lotor was quick to stand and support Shiro after, letting the water rinse away the rest of the mess. They kissed again as they stepped out to dry off.

“I need one of these for my house.”

Lotor raised his eyebrow. “You don’t have towels?”

“I don’t have a towel _heater,_ Lotor.”

“Ah.” Lotor picked up Shiro’s discarded briefs, “I will lend you a pair, I doubt you’ll want to put these back on.”

Shiro nodded. Even if Lotor hadn’t accidentally stepped on them with wet feet, the front was a mess from the blowjob. Lotor led him to the closet and tossed a few things at him before crawling into bed and pulling the blankets out for Shiro to climb in.

This time, Shiro cuddled close right away, and pouted in the morning when they had to ignore their morning wood in order to make it down to breakfast. Lotor insisted on having Shiro borrow his shirt again, even though Shiro had brought his own clothes with. They walked into the small family dining room hand in hand, everyone looking up when they did.

Keith’s smile was frightening.

Zarkon cleared his throat. “Son, I do appreciate your work ethic I believe next time we will allow you to have the guest house.”

Honerva smiled at them. “I take it you two are no longer just pretending to make your old mother happy?”

Shiro’s eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over his neck which only made Keith laugh. “You’re missing a few dozen marks there. Oh, and, I don’t think it was the _marks_ that tipped them off anyway.”

Lotor leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Well, I suppose them knowing it started as a lie explains the abrupt change in Father." 

Zarkon was trying to avoid looking at anyone else as he folded his paper up and set it down. “As I said, I do appreciate your… work ethic.”

Shiro turned bright red and stumbled through an apology for being being too loud- Keith was laughing the entire time, Honerva seemed to be barely holding it in, Zarkon looked as if he would rather be under a rock than listening to it.

Lotor, however, tossed an arm around Shiro. “I believe we will take the second guest house next time- better to be safe after all.”

Keith smiled at Shiro. “Oh yes, workaholics must be far away from us civilized folks who know when it’s time to step away from the desk and sleep.”

“Sometimes a job simply can not wait though, Keith,” Honerva chimed in.

Shiro hid his face in his hands. “I hate all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
